


Every Bruise is a Lesson

by Reasons-Im-going-to-Hell (SophieDoodles)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Victor and Yuuri are bae and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDoodles/pseuds/Reasons-Im-going-to-Hell
Summary: When sleepy mornings break through barriers long built the results are beautiful.





	Every Bruise is a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you topcatnikki for being beta.
> 
> Just a short one shot that came to me while I was trying to sleep!
> 
> Every bruise is a lesson ....

Viktor may or may not have had quite a lot of sex before Yuuri, but it had never been like this.  It had always been quick hook ups with Viktor taking the lead, sometimes with the same person - sometimes not.  

With Yuuri it was different.  It was soft kisses and feather touches.  It was hot and heavy, giggly and fun.  It filled him up and made him light at the same time.  Viktor loves to worship Yuuri, show him in any and every way how beautiful he is, how special and how lucky Viktor feels to have Yuuri’s love and trust.  Slowly it became less Viktor leading and Yuuri following and more of them moving together, meeting each other where they were.

The first time Yuuri tries to reciprocate Viktor manages to distract him and they are soon both lost in a haze of lust and passion. The second time Viktor is literally saved by the bell when Yuuri’s parents ring to video chat with them.  The third time Viktor freezes.  Their bedroom is filled with winter sunshine and where Yuuri is normally not truly awake until he’s had his morning coffee, today seems to be the exception. He has pushed the duvet off them both and is straddling Viktors thighs as he lavishes Viktor’s chest and abdomen with soft kisses and trailing fingertips. When Viktor freezes Yuuri stops.  He sits up and looks down at Viktor, Viktor’s eyes are wide as they just look at each other.  Viktor is just waiting for Yuuri to move, to leave him.  The longer Yuuri just sits Viktor begins to relax again so Yuuri moves back to kiss the small scar on Viktor’s chest, his eyes never leaving Viktor's.  Viktor watches as Yuuri slowly kisses each scar scattered over his chest and abdomen, flicking some with his tongue others with his finger tips.

Yuuri then shifts further down Viktor's legs as his mouth continues its exploration of Viktor's torso, watching Viktor the whole time.  His attention is soon caught by Viktor’s half hard cock lying against his hip.  He buries his nose in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of it and breathes deeply before running his nose up one side and down the other side of Viktor’s cock.

“Vitya” Yuuri mummers looking up at him, his breath ghosting over his flushed skin.

He could say no.  He knows Yuuri would just pull the duvet back up over them and cuddle into him.  Or maybe get up to make them both breakfast.  Never has he felt so safe, so adored, so accepted.  He has underestimated Yuuri before, but he should have realised he could hide nothing from him.  They stare at each other for a few moments before Viktor nods, swallowing down his anxiety.  He knows he can trust Yuuri, he always met Yuuri where he was and this was Yuuri doing the same.

Sitting up slightly Yuuri drags off his T-shirt, dropping it off the side of the bed without looking and moves back to place a kiss at the base of Viktor's growing erection, inhaling the scent that is all Viktor and brushing his cheek over the soft skin.  Sensing Viktor's fear Yuuri keeps his weight on Viktor, helping to ground him.  His hands move up Viktor's torso feeling the ridges of muscle beneath the skin, sensitive fingertips feeling the small scars that are scattered over his chest and sides.  His mouth soon follows his hands until he is level with Viktor’s face, slowly taking possession of Viktor’s mouth with long, languid kisses rubbing his hips against Viktor's, fingers tangling in his hair.

Viktor's hands, which until now had been clenched into the sheets at his side, slowly move over Yuuri’s back, stroking the muscles that ripple as he moves, pushing his hips up to meet Yuuri’s. The feeling of Yuuri’s clothed erection against Viktor’s isn’t enough for him so he moves his hands down to the waistband of Yuuri’s boxer briefs, pushing them down as far as he can to free his cock.  When their cocks brush together they both gasp, Yuuri’s hips stuttered in their gentle movement.

Yuuri shifted slightly so his weight rested on one forearm beside Viktor’s head, sliding his free hand down over Viktor’s chest so that he could wrap around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly, pressing them together slightly.  Viktor gasps, pulling his mouth away from Yuuri’s to look up at his face.  Yuuri looks back down at him, stroking his hair and face where he can reach with the hand his weight is resting on.  He keeps the pace slow but constant, allowing the pleasure to build as he looks down at the love of his life, kissing him tenderly.

Viktor comes first with quiet moans, his hips thrusting up into Yuuri’s hand.  Viktor moaning Yuuri’s name pushes him over the edge and he comes with a deep groan and collapses down onto Viktor where they lie tangled together panting.

Yuuri recovers first and shifts slightly so his weight is more on the bed than on Viktor but his body is still blanketing the russian.Yuuri loved seeing Viktor like this, relaxed and sated.  He just hoped that Viktor would now tell him what it was that he kept hidden, the final unspoken barrier that seemed to be between them.

Viktor feels Yuuri shift and turns his head to look at him, offering him a blissed out smile.  Yuuri returns the smile and strokes Viktor's fringe from his forehead content to wait for Viktor to speak. He loses track of how long they lie together, their release sticky between them, his hands combing through Viktor's hair.

“Dry ice” Viktor breaks the silence with his quiet announcement.

Yuuri’s brow wrinkles in confusion as he looks at Viktor. “Dry ice?” he questions.

Viktor shifts them so they are both on their sides, stomachs pressed together and legs tangled.  “I was doing a photoshoot when I was 10, my mother wanted me to do modeling not skating, so as a compromise they brought in dry ice to keep the theme.  Something went wrong and it stuck to me.  My mother was furious.  The ice caused 2nd degree burns.  The only saving grace was that they were small, like cigarette burns, but they covered my torso.  My mother was sure I would never model again.  It wasn’t long after that she sent me to live with Yakov full time.”

Yuuri remains silent.  His fingers continue their soothing movement through Viktor's hair.

“She said I was worthless to her.” Viktor's voice cracks at this and his eyes seem to be seeing through Yuuri, at something far away.  “She was a beautiful woman and had used that to her benefit but she was never happy, never satisfied.  She recognised that my dance and skating could be used but didn’t understand my love of it. After the accident I was left to the nanny and then Yakov.  She would accept nothing less than perfect and I was no longer perfect, no longer loveable.”

He came back to himself and looked briefly at Yuuri before hiding his face against his neck and tightening his hold. Clinging to Yuuri like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood.

There was a reason why he had never had relationships before now.  Viktor knew he was attractive, he worked hard to maintain his physique, that sculpted masculinity, even the months in Hasetsu he had maintained his strict gym routine. The superficial beauty distracting from the imperfections he worked to hide.  But that superficial beauty did not stand up to scrutiny.  The older he got the more exhausting it was to maintain the perfection, the persona, the control; and now he finally felt safe enough to let go.  Almost without realising his masks slipped, his death grip on control loosened.  Yuuri had managed to slowly dismantle his defence brick by brick, seemingly without effort.

Now, however, was the test.  Would Yuuri also reject the imperfections that made up Viktor.  Would he, like his mother, brand him unloveable.  Viktor knew that Yuuri had always accepted him for who he was.  In fact demanded it, pulling away when Viktor attempted to replace his mask but the fear still lived in his stomach, in the voice in his head telling him he wasn’t enough, the force that made him work so hard to become perfection.  He was laid bare for Yuuri to accept or reject at will.

The pause before Yuuri spoke seemed infinite but finally his soft voice broke the silence.

“Perfection is an illusion Viktor,” Yuuri said slowly.  “The only way I wish you to be perfect is that you are perfect for me.  I love every part of you and the scars on our bodies are part of _our_ story.”

**Author's Note:**

> ..... every scar tells a story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments always welcome :)


End file.
